Mesh networking can be an efficient and reliable way to route data, voice and instructions between nodes in a network. Mesh networking allows for continuous connections and reconfiguration within a network by allowing hopping from node to node. Mesh networks are decentralized, relatively inexpensive, generally reliable, and resilient, as each node (i.e., wireless device) needs only transmit as far as the next node. That is, nodes act as repeaters to transmit data from nearby nodes to peers that are too far away to reach, resulting in a network that can span large distances, especially over rough or difficult terrain. Mesh networks are reliable in that each node can connect to several other nodes, thereby offering alternate paths for establishing a connection. Mesh networks can also provide communication when a node becomes inoperable or a connection is terminated, as there are other nodes through which the data can be routed. For example, if one node drops out of the network, due to hardware failure or other reasons, the node's neighbors can search another route. Moreover, extra capacity can be installed by simply adding more nodes.
Although mesh networks are generally associated with wireless networks and wired networks, the present invention focuses on ad hoc wireless mesh networks. For example, a Wireless LAN (WLAN) is a local area network that uses radio frequencies to communicate between wireless enabled devices. Wireless mesh networking is mesh networking implemented over a Wireless LAN. As one example, the IEEE 802.11 (“Wi-Fi”) wireless protocol can support an ad hoc networking system when no wireless access points are present. In a wireless ad hoc network, devices can manage themselves without the need for central control, such as a wireless access point. For example, a wireless connection can be established for the duration of a session without connection through a wireless access point. Instead, devices can discover other devices within range to form a wireless network for those devices. Devices may search for target nodes that are out of range by flooding the network with broadcasts that are forwarded by each node. For example, devices can communicate directly with one another making connections with one another over multiple nodes (multihop ad hoc network) without a wireless access point.
Mesh networks also provide a foundation for community wireless networks, or community wireless projects. Community wireless networks are largely a hobbyist-led development of interlinked computer networks using wireless LAN technologies. The community wireless networks are generally set up by users within a community. A community wireless network provides an alternative avenue to accessing the Internet where wired Internet access is generally unavailable or expensive. Community wireless networks provide creative ways of accessing the Internet, promote ubiquitous access to inspire wireless applications and software, publish community ideas and specifications openly, and help others create local wireless communities. The wireless networks may take advantage of the relatively affordable, standardized 802.11b (Wi-Fi) devices to build growing clusters of linked, citywide networks. The community wireless networks can be linked to the wider Internet, particularly where individuals can obtain unmetered Internet connections such as ADSL and/or cable modem at fixed costs and share them with friends.
A mesh/ad hoc network is a self-configuring peer-to-peer multi-hop network. Nodes in a mesh/ad hoc network need to help one another to forward packets to respective destinations. It is generally desirable for all participating nodes to cooperate among themselves so that predetermined system performance can be optimized while ensuring fairness in resource allocation. In reality, a node may refuse to forward packets for other nodes, either because it does not have enough resources or it is selfish. In principle, it is possible to define link and node metrics to characterize the ability of a node to forward packets for other nodes. Such metrics can be used to influence routing decisions. For example, a cumulative value of such metrics in path selection can be minimized for selecting an optimal rout. Such an approach, however, cannot support policy-based decisions of individual nodes to adjust their respective levels of contribution to packet forwarding over time based on availability of resources in respective nodes.
Prior art methods can provide credits to participating nodes for forwarding packets for other nodes. These methods generally operate based on a simple principle, wherein each node earns credit (typically in terms of a counter value or a number of tokens) by forwarding packets for other nodes, and spends credit when the node sends its own packets. Under a generic incentive system, a node's counter value or token count is increased when it forwards a packet for another node, and decreased proportionally to the number of hops it needs when it sends a packet to another node. A counter-based method can stimulate cooperation in a self-organizing mobile ad hoc network, wherein all nodes are selfish in the sense that each cooperates only to maximize the benefits it obtains from the network. That is, nodes may intentionally refuse to forward packets. Packets that are not forwarded are dropped which can lower network throughput and quality of service (QoS).
Also, nodes that happen to be located at parts of the network where traffic is low may be discriminated against regardless of their willingness to cooperate. For example, if traffic through a node is low relative to the node's own originating traffic, the node may be prevented from sending all its packets. As result, the node may experience significant packet loss and corresponding degradation in quality of service. On the other hand, if the traffic through the node is high relative to the node's own originating traffic, the node will have little incentive to forward packets for other nodes since doing so further limits the node's ability to send its own packets. Accordingly, such prior art methods are ineffective and inefficient, since much energy is wasted in transmitting packets that are subsequently dropped. In such a capacity, a need remains for an incentive-based system that is efficient for minimizing unnecessary packet loss and fair throughput regardless of traffic throughput.
Accordingly, a need exits for encouraging users to be a part of an ad hoc network and implementing a system for providing incentives. Moreover, the need should be implemented in a manner that is resourceful and financially beneficial to the users participating in the network.